villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Hat (Villainous)
Black Hat is the main protagonist villain of Villainous. He is an immensely powerful supervillain who makes a living by selling weapons, traps and other devices to other villains as well as the boss/master of Dr. Flug, Demencia and 5.0.5. He was voiced by the creater of the series, Alan Ituriel in the original Spanish dub and English dub. Description Black Hat is portrayed as a sharply dressed narcissistic inhuman fiend who does his part to make the world a little more vile and its heroes a little more dead. Physical Appearance So far, Black Hat has been shown wearing only formal attire, if the show progresses he might be shown wearing something else. He has a black trench coat reaching down near the ankles, the collar of which is popped. Under that he wears a red and gray undershirt, along with long grey pants as well as black and white dress shoes. He has his iconic black top hat with a red band going around the bottom. He also wears dark gray gloves and a black tie. He appears to have dark gray skin. His sharp teeth are a pale green, and his left eye is covered by what looks like a monocle. Personality Black Hat is cruel, pompous, and narcissistic, taking pleasure in the misery of others. He constantly abuses Dr. Flug both physically and verbally. He likes to scare people as well, scaring both Dementia and 5.0.5 in a couple of the shorts. He has no redeeming qualities whatsoever and is completely evil through and through. Powers/Abilities * High Intelligence: Black Hat is shown to be extremely smart throughout the series, and it is heavily implied that he is smart enough to create his own inventions, although he likely has Dr. Flug create them instead because he doesn't want to concern himself with "lackey work". * Shapeshifting: Black Hat, on various occasions, changes his appearance in order to fool/torment others, the most notable example of this being when he changed himself into a perfect replica of 5.0.5 in order to terrify Demencia. ** Size Manipulation: Likely as an another form of his shapeshifting, Black Hat can change the size of his body to that of a giant, although he has only been shown using this ability once. * Laser Vision: Black Hat once killed a Blue-jay by shooting deadly lasers out of his eyes. * Charisma/'Manipulation': Black Hat, as a salesman, uses various forms of charisma and manipulation to convince other villains to buy his inventions. * Portal Creation: Black Hat seems to be able to open portals (possibly to the underworld, as shown by the ghosts coming out of the portal he opened), as shown in the fourth episode "''Squeak"'' when he scratches 5.0.5.'s blackboard. Gallery Black hat.png Villainous Black Hat.png "Villainous" Height Chart.jpg tumblr_oq8mzhHTq21qflkf6o5_500.gif Black Hat and Evil Ghosts.png Black Hat in his desk.png|Black Hat sitting in his desk VillainousShorts.png|Black Hat along with Flug and Demencia floating in the room All my life.png You fucked up again.png Is he done yet.png Black Hat's portrait.png|Black Hat's portrait tumblr_oq8mzhHTq21qflkf6o3_500.gif Black Hat's Evil Grin.png|Black Hat's Evil Grin That's more like it.png 999.png Hey, hot stuff.png Stop it, you morons!.png THAT'S IT...!.png|Black Hat gets mad It's out of power, sir.png Still no word we're getting our own show.png Black Hat playing on piano.png|Black Hat playing his pipe organ Trivia *Black Hat is very similar to Murdoc Niccals from the band, Gorillaz. *His appearance bears some similarities to that of Count Bleck, a villain from the game Super Paper Mario. *His old design featured a question mark on his hat, much like The Riddler. *In one short, Black Hat uses his heat vision to kill a Blue-jay that was annoying him. As pointed out by many fans, said Blue-jay was an obvious reference to Mordecai from the fellow Cartoon Network series, Regular Show. *Black Hat's address is Hatsville, Hat Island, Hat Ave., Manor #333 *As stated by Alan Ituriel (the creator of the series and also his voice actor), not only does Black Hat play the pipe organ, but he also plays the violin with the strings being made of cat intestines. *Black Hat's is stated to be 2.03 meters, or 6ft. 6.6in. tall. Category:Charismatic Category:Big Bads Category:Master Manipulator Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Immortals Category:Demon Category:Hegemony Category:Monsters Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Deal Makers Category:Leader Category:Slaver Category:Cheater Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Power Hungry Category:Businessmen Category:Protagonists Category:Elementals Category:Trickster Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Category:Internet Villains Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty